Twin Crystals: gravity and Lightning
by Galaticx Knight
Summary: Layle has a secret! *Dies of shock and then rises from dead* The title pretty much gives it away. If u fave then PLZ review! Better title please tell me! Layle recieves a letter from his brother and decides to vist what stupidity shall follow? Rated T for Layle!
1. Letter from someone?

The flames roared, causing the wooden beams to crumble under the might. The burning red haze covered the wall and ceiling. "Brother watch out the beams are~" **THUD!**

"What was that?" A girls voice rang through the empty hall. "He probably just fell out of bed… again." Another girl responded. The boy on the floor lifted his head; blonde bangs falling into his blue eyes. "What do you mean by again?" He asked. "You seem to fall out of your bed every other day bro." The girls said at the same time. The boy rolled his eyes, moving the bangs away while doing so.

"Bite me…" He said under his breath. "What did you say Zorro?" A blonde haired, green-eyed girl demanded as she opened the door. "GET OUT, LYRA!" Zorro threw his pillow at her. She dodged and laughed. "Missed me bro!"

The door was surrounded in a blue light and it was slammed shut. "OUCH! YOU BULLFROG!" Lyra growled as she banged on the door. "Zorro, Lyra, be nice," The other girl said, stepping onto the hall. "Or no breakfast." Their eyes widened. "Lo siento!" The brother quickly said and set to getting dressed.

A few minutes later Zorro walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Sissy… and Lyra." He hung his head. "It's okay." The older Clavat girl said. Zorro nodded and walked to the door. "I'm going down to town for a bit, I'll be back before breakfast." With that the boy walked out of the house. He didn't seem to mind the cold at all, he trudged through the snow with no jacket and had a short sleeved shirt.

A brown horse followed close behind. Zorro turned around, staring at the horse. "Sugar stay home, okay." The horse neighed and shook her head. "Please?" Again the Clydesdale mix shook her head. The Clavat teen hung his head in defeat, putting a hand on the crystal that covered a small part of his right cheek. "Evil, yet awesome, mare." He said looking back up at the green eyes of the horse.

The brown mare trotted over and nipped at the teen's hair. "Hey, Sugar!" He laughed at tried to push the horse's head away. Eventually she gave up and they continued on their merry way.

Once reaching town Zorro reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a folded up letter. Placing it in an envelope, which randomly appeared out of thin air, He handed it to the mail moogle. "Give this to my brother please." The moogle responded with its trademark 'Kupo' and put the letter in its bag. "Thanks." Zorro smiled, pulling his hair from his eyes once again.

Layle looked out the window of the Selkie train, watching the land pass by. "Layle, are you even listening?" Keiss asked sounding ticked off. Layle looked at the redhead. "No." He said simply. "At least you're truthful." The Selkie looked to the floor. "KUPO!" A mail moogle yipped, gaining both boys' attention. It handed a letter to Layle. He nodded his thanks and opened the white envelope.

Keiss looked over the younger boy's shoulder. Reading quickly to avoid being caught.

_Dear Layle,_

_I am still waiting for you to come home Cheese-head. You left me… WITH THE GIRLS! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BUTT! Everyone misses you though; you need to visit soon Bullfrog. Even Sugar is complaining how you ain't here… AND SHE'S A HORSE! _

_So in short…_

_COME HOME OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWM WITH ALPHA!_

_Yea… the devil dog and me are friends now . Smiley faces! _

Sincerely Percy A. Khanabela

'Whose Percy? …_ Wait, Khanabela? That's Layle's last name. A brother?'_ Keiss looked at the signature once again. He blinked in confusion. Layle has a brother?

"What you two doing? Oh, a letter!" Belle said as she tried to snatch the letter from the Clavat in the seat before her. Layle quickly turned away and folded the letter back up. "No Belle." She frowned. "And why not?" The Crystal Bearer turned away and looked out the window. "Change of plans, we're going to my home village." He stated.

Okay before I get yelled at for this…

**Chocobos creep me out so they have horses instead of the over-sized chickens. **

**Percy & Zorro are the same people for those that may have not figured it out.**

**Belle is traveling with the boys because I want her to be included.**

**The characters may act a little weird in this story but, hey, that's how I see them!**

**Layle's from Snowfields!**

**Layle & and Belle are 16. Percy is Layle's twin brother. (Percy's younger by 4 hours and 44 minutes)**

**Lo Siento means I'm sorry in Spanish.**

**I forgot to mention, Percy's eyes change color depending on the eye color of the person/animal he's looking at. Blue eyes = Blue, Green eyes = Green, Brown/Amber/ETC = Greenish blue. **

**Percy's right eye is a lighter blue than the left, you'll find out why later.**

**The A. stands for Alphonse. (Like from Full Metal Alchemist)**

**Alpha is a Burmese Mountain Dog.**

**Keiss is 18.**

**Layle has two older sisters Lyra and Chistiane. (Chris-tie-an)**

**Layle's eyes are blue to me but kinda change colors in different lighting,**

**Vaigali is Keiss' dad! *Gasp***

… **Am I missing anything? Oh yea R&R!**

**WAIT! One last thing! … PERCY IS AWESOME!**


	2. Is someone sad?

Snow covered all of the land around them. "Wow Layle… this place is a drag." Keiss said to the Crystal Bearer next to him. "It gets more lively around noon." Layle responded.

"… So, where do you live?" Belle asked. The answer she got was Layle pointing to a house on the top of a hill. "Big place for Clavats." She said.

The three-story house was made out of wood and a small bit of stone. It had a large yard that was obviously used for raising animals. There was a small garden that somehow strived in the cold. It didn't take long to reach the house from town.

Once there, Layle opened the door with his key. Almost automatically, the Clavat was tackled to the floor by something. "You okay?" Keiss questioned.

Something turned out to be a giant Tibetan Mastiff. The dog was growling and drooling all over Layle's face. After laughing for a bit Keiss and Belle got the oversized dog off their friend. "Gross…" Drool was dripping off of the blonde's face.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ :) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next mourning Keiss and Belle had the pleasure of meeting Layle's siblings.

Christianne was the eldest sibling. She was shy but actually spoke to the Selkies. She had long golden hair that reached past her waist. During the day she tended to the garden that was mysteriously out front.

Lyra was funny, but in a dark way, and often kept to herself. She kept her blonde hair back in a braid to keep it from getting in the way while she worked. Her work was taking care of the horses they raised.

Then there was Percy. He had a very silly personality that made him easy to get along with. As the youngest, he usually let his elder siblings speak first before giving his opinion. The Crystal Bearer's hair was short like his brothers.

**LATER THAT DAY… :)**

Percy sat at the table across from Keiss. Wait… let me rephrase that. Percy sat at the table _glaring _at Keiss. '_Evil Selkie… Layle won't even pay attention to me I lost my big brother…._' The young Clavat thought.

As Percy's mind wandered, Belle started to stare at the Crystal Bearer. She took note of the scarred flesh around his left eye and that the iris was an off shade of gray. When Percy hung his head in defeat Belle noticed more of the scars on his neck. "Hey Percy?" She asked, trying to gain his attention.

"Yes ma'am?" Percy responded, his hand straying up to the crystal on his cheek.

"What happened to your neck and left eye?" Percy bit his lip at the question. His eyes shifted from the color of blue to green and back to blue. "Well you see…

"When we where little a fire started in our house. I got burned on the neck, back, arms, and legs. I'm still pyrophobic… As for my eye, Layle's former partner did this to me when he mistook me for Layle. Not fun getting burned like that." Percy explained, his voice constantly cracking at the memories.

"Oh… sorry to bring it up." Belle truly did feel bad. Once she thought about it, it really did look like it hurt. To be burned like that, pretty much all over, had to be more than 'a little scratch'. Heck, it probably still burned in pain some times.

Keiss, who had heard the whole story for once, sat with his mouth agape. '_Maybe that's how their parents died._' He thought. He felt bad for the younger twin brother. "Why do I feel there's a bit of information you're leaving out Percy?" After the sentence left his mouth he felt so much worse.

Percy's eyes glazed over in pain. He looked like he was about to cry and tears where already rimming his eyes. "I did… leave out something. Mom… and Dad… and my little sister… They all died. Passed on in flames." Even Layle was showing signs of being sad.

"I'm sorry." Keiss mouthed to the four siblings. Percy just got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"What did I just do?"

**THE NEXT DAY!**

"Percy, are you okay?" Keiss asked as he walked out to the stables. Percy ignored him and kept on with his chores. "Percy?" The Crystal Bearer lifted up the saddle and placed it on the back of a dark brown mare. The horse seemed to not care in the slightest bit.

"Percy, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. In any way…. Please just he-" Keiss was stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"I don't care _Selkie_."

"Is that what this is about, me being a Selkie?" Keiss yelled, startling a few of the horses.

"No, this is about you asking questions that has nothing to do with you." Percy mounted the horse after putting her bridle on. "But that's not the only reason." The mare was urged forward a few steps. "You're stealing my brother from me."

At that the brown mare with gray spots was galloping full speed out of the stables and down the hill. The horse and Crystal bearer where not headed towards town. They where going away, deep into Snowfields and, little did they know, straight into danger.


	3. Notice

Okay 'Twin Crystals' is going to be on hold for… a _long _while. For reasons see below…

I lost the journal with the whole third chapter completely written inside.

I'm in the process of writing two stories for Sengoku Basara and they are quiet lengthy chapters for me to write and can take me from a day to a month to write.

School dominates all.

I have Art Club every Thursday.

I also volunteer at the library once a month.

I draw a lot and often get lost in that instead of writing.

I'm rewriting 'The Past Hurts' and 'Story of a Demon Lord' which will take me a long time because I am completely rewriting them.

I'm a gamer and I love to play on my XBOX 360 and often do that after homework.

I have a really short attention span so I can't really focus on writing for a long time unless I am really in the mood.

I am an Anime-Freak that should be enough explanation for this reason.

I am a Transformers-Geek, once again, that should be enough.

I have to write a book report on 'Transformers Ghosts of Yesterday' for ELA class.

I'm writing a new story for Kirby, which will take me awhile.

'His Hidden Secrets' is a total fail and I can't figure out what to do with it. I'm thinking about deleting it and rewriting it as a drabble-fic.

I have depression and often beat myself up over simple things so I get mad at myself and won't do anything for a while.

People never review and it really ticks me off.

I'm still writing/drawing my Dragons to explain everything about my little universe inside my head and that takes me a while to draw the picture and write everything on the back.

I love reading and will often get lost in that.

I have insomnia and don't get to sleep until really early in the morning.

I am obsessed with Yaoi and will spend hours on end looking at pictures.

I just get lazy and put things off until I want to work on them.

I have to finish my vocabulary for Science class before I get into trouble… again.

I have astigmatism in my right eye so my mom says I should look at a computer screen for too long.

Now do you understand why I can't get this story up and running for a while? Also I keep thinking, this isn't going to be a very long story. It's going to probably be about six chapters… maybe seven.

Now, I'm off to watch 'Howl's Moving Castle' while hugging my beloved plushie of Russia. I'll probably also talk to myself and play Fossil Fighters Champions.


End file.
